This invention relates to asynchronous motors in general and more particularly to an improved arrangement for regulating the speed of such motors.
In the prior art, systems have been proposed, for example in German Auslegeschrift 1,806,769, for improving the speed regulation in an asynchronous polyphase linear motor by using an auxiliary regulating control which has as an input the torque of the machine. In this system, the torque is determined using a relatively complicated actual value computer which simulates the fluxes occurring in the machine. Although such a system results in a linear relationship between the main and auxiliary control magnitudes, which is needed for optimum regulation, i.e., between the speed control and the torque control, the use of such an real value computer entails substantial expense. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a simplified means of providing improved control of asynchronous motors of this type.